


How Is This Even My Life?

by FallenQueen2



Series: Star Trek AOS One Shots [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Cracky, Into Darkness spoilers, M/M, Overprotective, jim just wanted to eat lunch in peace, of course he's sticking around jim, reformed Khan, this is why he can't have nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throw an Over-protective southern doctor, Over-protective half Vulcan 1st officer and Over-protective head of security super-human, one annoyed Starship captain and an amused crew and you have Kirk’s lunch hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Is This Even My Life?

How this situation exactly came around was a mystery to James Kirk, he had simply been injured on an away mission, but thanks to Bones he was back on his feet and decided after his shift on the bridge he was going to the mess hall for some food. He had spotted Scotty and Keenser and decided to join them, but before he could even get his food a strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him into a chair. He frowned and looked up to see his newly reformed head of security Khan.

“Uh, Hello Mr. Khan.” Jim said trying to ignore the not so well stifled laughter from Scotty a few tables over. “Is there something that you need?” He regretted those words as soon as the smile went over Khan’s lips. 

“I told you to call me Khan, Jim.” Khan breathed to the blonde, getting close to his face making Jim lean back.

“Right okay…So if there isn’t anything I’m just going to get some food and talk with Scotty…” Jim tried to stand up but Khan’s arm was firmly around his waist and prevented him to do so. 

“But there is something you can do for me…something I need.” Khan almost purred and Jim was getting a really bad feeling.

“Uh-“ Jim stammered before he was pulled out of Khan’s grip by another strong arm. He looked up to the stern, almost angry face of his first officer and half Vulcan Spock. “Spock thanks!” Jim whispered to the half Vulcan who SMILED at him, Jim blinked in shock. Spock never smiled, like EVER! Jim stumbled away from his 1st officer rubbing his forehead.

“Okay I must still be injured from that mission, I should go see Bones again.” Jim grumbled and turned to leave when two bruising grips latched onto his wrists to prevent him from leaving. “Whoa!” He looked back to see Khan and Spock both having death grips on his wrists while they stared each other down.

“I would recommend that you release my Captain.” Spock spoke in a neutral tone directed at Khan.

“I would recommend that you release MY Captain.” Khan smirked throwing the words back in Spock’s face, emphasizing the ‘my’. 

“Yup, I have gone insane. I really need to see Bones.” Jim grumbled. The grips on his wrists were preventing him to do so.

“There you are Jim, I told you to come down to see me for lunch.” Bones made his entrance and Jim could have kissed the older man.

“Bones! You have to help me, I think I’m going insane or you have me some really weird drugs. Spock smiled Bones, he SMILED!” Jim ranted to Bones who came over and raised an eyebrow looking down at the blonde and then the two men who had death grips on his wrists. 

“I think Jim would like it if you two removed your death grips on his wrists before you break them.” Bones told Spock and Khan sternly, they quickly released the Captain’s wrists who rubbed them trying to get the blood flowing back into his hands.

“Always getting yourself into some kind of trouble.” McCoy snickered taking Jim’s hands in his and using his thumbs rubbed the circulation back into them.

“Thanks Bones you always know just what to do.” Jim smiled cheerily not noticing the death glares now pointed at Bones and the winning smirk he sent back to them.

“When it comes to you, I’ve had to patch up your ass more times than I can count.” McCoy smiled fondly running a hand through Jim’s blonde hair. 

“Please remove your hand from my Captain’s head doctor.” Khan was suddenly at Jim’s side, pulling him away from Bones and Spock. 

“Er Khan?” Jim asked feeling more confused and was getting fed up with this game these three had going on. 

“Now I think you are mistaken Khan.” Bones spat the man’s name; he still didn’t forget what he did. “If anyone has the right to touch Jim it is I. I’m his best friend and his doctor.” 

“Er.” Jim started but this time Spock cut him off.

“I am his first officer and everything pertaining to the Captain goes through me, therefore he is my captian.” Spock put his hands behind his back.

“But it is my blood that is running through his veins, making him my captain.” Khan said triumphantly. 

“If it wasn’t for you then he wouldn’t have needed your tainted blood in the first place.” Spock reminded Khan.

“And if I didn’t test it out on that Tribble and put Jim in that cryo tube then he wouldn’t even be here.” McCoy reminded both Spock and Khan. 

Jim noticed that this argument had brought around quite the crowd including his command crew who got off shift, many of them having their hands over their mouths to stop from laughing while Scotty was going around taking bets on who would win. Jim found himself in the middle of a triangle that the three had created.

“Don’t I get a say in this?” He voiced but was ignored. “Didn’t think so.” Jim smacked a hand against his head. “How is this even my life?” The bickering went on as the blond man stood there, his eye twitching while the rest of the crew looked on laughing and making bets.


End file.
